


Lightbringer

by Baby_Spinach



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Spinach/pseuds/Baby_Spinach
Summary: What does it mean to be the Lightbringer? Turns out, it's a versatile term.





	Lightbringer

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent and ponderous. I have no excuse.

Despite a long, prickly antagonism stretching back to the birth of the universe, Amenadiel has always accepted, with grudging reluctance, that his most irritating brother’s title is well-deserved.

Lucifer Morningstar, the Lightbringer, is vitality personified. Endless admirers flock to his incomparable magnetism like moths to a midnight fire. He speaks, and they listen, often against their better judgement. Talent and charisma go hand-in-hand with the very fact of Lucifer’s existence.

Amenadiel had deeply envied his brother’s effortless grace, and he’d shrouded this weakness under heavy mockery and sanctimonious contempt. Lucifer’s blasphemous flouting of celestial duty had given Amenadiel plenty of excuses and justifications for such feelings. After all, who was Lucifer Morningstar to defy their father, the Creator, the Almighty? How dare he spurn his wealth of divine gifts? How dare he sever and reject his wings, the most beautiful of all their siblings’?

He knows now that Lucifer’s behavior had only aggravated him because it had threatened both his convictions and his sense of self-importance. Perhaps Lucifer also helps to awaken revelation within those around him, illuminating truth through his presence alone.

*

Dan is almost certain that he and Lucifer will never see eye-to-eye. They may be capable of snarky sniping or even an occasional heart-to-heart, but something about the quirky nightclub owner will always chafe against him.

Perhaps it’s because he’s just too… too much. Too vital, too conspicuous, sucking up attention like an industrial-grade Hoover and leaving nothing for anyone else in the vicinity. Of course, no one ever seems to mind it, either. No one except Dan.

It almost hurts to meet Lucifer’s eyes. The full force of his attention, though rare, is searing, absolute, almost alien in its focus. His dark gaze had once pinned Dan to the spot, on that one afternoon that he and his brother had materialized in his office and then vanished just as inexplicably. Words had been pulled out of Dan’s mouth, almost against his will, even though he’d wanted nothing more than to speak them at the time.

Thankfully, neither he nor Lucifer ever brought up that moment again. Most times, Dan can take him at face value as the rich, spoiled, apparently charming eccentric who putters about the precinct; he certainly acts the part convincingly enough.

It’s far more comfortable to hover in the grey area between willful denial and acceptance than to dwell upon that all-consuming, otherworldly vivacity. So Dan just carries on with business as usual, allowing himself a peripheral glance, at most, at Lucifer Morningstar’s unearthly presence.

*

One of Trixie’s favorite things about Lucifer is how ridiculously warm he is. Like, open-oven warm. She’d first discovered this when she’d run up to hug him for the first time, latching around his waist in her tightest death grip. It’d been like hugging a very tall and reluctant space heater.

But it’s not just warmth that Lucifer radiates. On the lucky few occasions that he’s grudgingly allowed her to cuddle up against him during movie or game nights, she’s always been reminded of cozy campfires, snuggly blankets, or gentle sunlight. But it’s not really any of those things, not exactly.

It takes a while, but Trixie finally hits upon it: Lucifer feels like home.

*

To Chloe, Lucifer Morningstar blazes like the sun itself.

It’s nothing so obvious or inelegant as an actual physical glow, but rather a vivid aura of profound, palpable energy. Wherever he goes, the focus of attention goes right alongside him. He is the natural epicenter of any situation, any space, any circumstance. He’s an immovable pillar, a perpetual constant of the universe, and all others must move around him.

Not everyone may like Lucifer, but no one is indifferent to him. His striking presence has always been obvious to Chloe, even back when his infuriating… Luciferness… had provoked more irritation than fondness.

And like with many other aspects of Lucifer, Chloe has grown to love this part of him, too. After all, he is a living star, a divine beacon of life and vibrancy, and he loves her with the full force of all that that implies. And even considering how infuriating, impossible, and inexplicably childish he can sometimes be, how could she not equal such arresting passion with her own?

Though Lucifer Morningstar would almost certainly disagree, no other title suits him better than Lightbringer.


End file.
